Bridge to Life
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: Rin has always been alone, isolated from her peers. She decides she doesn't have anything to live for, and is about to jump from a bridge when she's saved by a complete stranger, who looks exactly like her... Rin X Len, one-shot


There had always been something missing in my life- Some people had a best friend, or an unbreakable devotion to a sibling. I didn't have anything or anyone in my life like that.

At school, I was of average social status. I had a few friends, but they never felt particularly special to me- I wouldn't shed a single tear if any one of them left my life. Most people, at age fifteen, have _somebody._ I had nobody.

However, I would spend hours alone in my bedroom, writing songs. They were my equivalent of friends, the songs were what I poured my heart into.

There was also a mark on my arm, 02 vocaloid. What it meant or where it came from, I didn't know. But I'd always been able to sing, ever since my twelfth birthday when the mysterious marking appeared.

Living in Japan, there was plenty to be depressed over. School was dull and easy, the weather was wet and sticky, and life in general was at a frustrating low point. There was a boy I'd started going out with- Not because I liked him, but because I figured he'd break up with me, and there would be some action in my life.

It had been two months of us being together when I decided what to do- If I killed myself, I wouldn't have to deal with the emotional nothing anymore. I wouldn't have to deal with anything ever again.

On my birthday, I walked to the nearest bridge. I leaned against the railing to take it all in. I'm Rin Kagamine, sixteen years old. Never felt a real emotion, never had a real friend. The oddball of the world.

I pulled myself onto the railing, and turned myself around carefully so that my feet were dangling over the water. I could feel the icy breath in my lungs, and the blood pumping through my veins. I was beginning to lean forward, my grip on the railing of the bridge loosening. Then a hand grabbed my wrist.

I twisted around in irritation, and slipped. When I saw the boy's face, I changed my mind immediately, and suddenly I didn't want to die. I realized, in the split second before the shock of falling set in, that the boy who'd grabbed me was obviously my twin.

Somehow, the boy had managed to catch me. I was now dangling from the bridge, his grip on my wrist the only thing keeping me from falling to my death in the icy waters below. I tried to scream, but the noise caught in my breath from sheer terror.

Horrified, I looked up into the boy's face. Somehow, he managed to pull me up and to the safe side of the bridge. I sat, sobbing and shaking, with my head against his chest, and my hands grasping folds of his shirt. Once I managed to get over most of the shock, I pulled myself away from his chest and asked in a shaking voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm Len Kagamine. Your twin, if I'm not mistaken. Rin, right?" I nodded slowly. "Um... Why were you going to kill yourself?" Not waiting for an answer, he stood, then helped me to my own trembling feet. "Come back to my place with me, please. I have some things to explain, and you have people to meet."

Without hesitation, I followed him, still leaning against him and shaking slightly. After walking for a while, we reached a tall, official-looking office building. I was mildly surprised when he turned toward it, but I continued to follow him.

When we walked in, we were in a spacious lobby, with 'Vocaloid' written on one wall in huge gold writing. The decorating style looked expensive and high-class, which was a stark contrast to the dull exterior. Len walked through quickly, like he saw it every day, to an elevator in the back. I followed close behind, scared of being left here on the lobby. Once the doors closed, we began to rise quickly, and a few moments later, we were at the thirteenth floor.

After walking down a long hallway, Len stopped in front of a door which I was surprised to see had my name written on it in gold lettering. I reached out to the doorknob, and the door opened to a huge room, with a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking all of Tokyo. The entire room was accented with yellow, black, and white, and seemed like home even after a few seconds.

"Now comes the explaining." Said Len. "You're a semi-artificial human, created to sing. A vocaloid. You and I were supposed to be one person, but there was an accident. We were separated. I've lived here, and you were adopted by a family who knew nothing about your past. In between when I absolutely had to be here, I was out there looking for you."

"What is 'here' exactly?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Vocaloid headquarters, you could call it. It's where every vocaloid lives and works, and we rarely get to leave. But our work is simple- singing. Vocaloids were created to sing, and that's what we do. And now that I found you, life should be perfect. For both of us."

* * *

A/N-(4-11-13) Oh god, this story is so old, sorry... I was reading back over it and I'm sorry, it kinda sucks now. (Which I guess means I improved? XD) I mean, seriously, I wonder how I ever thought this was good. And it's so freaking short I don't even jfojgohhrghsjhfhf (Keyboard smash XP)

So... I wonder if I should rewrite this? I would if people want me to. Anyone interested?


End file.
